


behind the city walls

by Sway



Series: young and horny lovers, back seat, daddy's car [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cock Warming, Kneeling, M/M, Puppy Play, Thumb-sucking, daddy!Merlin, lockdown - Freeform, puppy!harry, stuck at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: Harry doesn’t handle being locked inside his house very well.  It’s on the fourth lap past Merlin’s half-open office door, that he hears his husband snap his fingers, beckoning Harry to come in. Once in position, Merlin taps his foot and Harry sinks to his knees.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Series: young and horny lovers, back seat, daddy's car [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292807
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	behind the city walls

**Author's Note:**

> This had to happen for various reasons... 
> 
> Written for the Bad Things Happen Bingo square "cabin fever"
> 
> Title is from "one thousand days of sodom" by Venom

Harry doesn’t handle being locked inside his house very well. Although he’s usually not one to go out and about all day, he likes to have the option. And not having that option is what’s irritating him the most. 

Sure, they have their garden and balcony which is pretty much a luxury but he sure misses the walks through Kensington Gardens or Hyde Park, the stroll to and from the museum, the short skip to the pub around the corner. 

Instead, he’s working from his makeshift office in the sitting room while Merlin works from his desk upstairs. They try to stay out of each other’s way for most of the day after a particularly nasty yelling match during the first week and the subsequent nasty shagging match.

Every other day Eggsy drops a bag with groceries in front of their door, mostly produce and fresh goods, sometimes a prepared meal he’s picked up from the market. Every now and then he leaves a little note with his purchases. It’s not really a letter but a little encouraging message or something he’s witnessed while shopping. It doesn’t make up for going out himself but it’s a small consolation for Harry.

Today is a particularly bad day, though. Harry has finished his work for today and now has to wait for one of his fellow curators to get back to him. If there’s one thing he’s not good at (and worse given the current circumstances) it’s waiting for something. 

So he begins pacing, paces the length of the sitting room, diverts into the kitchen and back, then pads up the stairs. It’s on the fourth lap past Merlin’s half-open office door, that he hears his husband snap his fingers.

Harry sticks his head in, finding Merlin at his desk, a headset on and murmuring affirmatively into the microphone. Without looking up from his laptop, Merlin beckons Harry to come in and points to the spot next to him. As Harry approaches him, Merlin turns in his chair, gesturing for Harry to stand in the V between his knees.

Harry’s body obeys almost on its own accord and he crosses his wrists behind his back. Once in position, Merlin taps his foot and Harry sinks to his knees.

Merlin still hasn’t looked at Harry when he presses one of the keys on his laptop. When he turns to Harry, his eyes shine dark with a mixture of anger and lust. He runs his knuckles along his husband’s cheek before resting the pad of his thumb against his lips.

“Open,” he orders and Harry’s jaw drops. 

Harry moans as Merlin’s thumb slides into his mouth, his tongue tasting the salt on Merlin’s skin. Almost involuntarily, he wraps his lips around Merlin’s finger, gently sucking him deeper until his chin rests in the palm of Merlin’s hand. Once settled like that, Merlin presses the key again and continues his call.

Harry closes his eyes, letting the sensation wash over him, dwelling in the soft sound of Merlin’s voice, the gentle vibrations when he speaks, the feel of his pulse against Harry’s tongue. He rests his head on Merlin’s thigh and relaxes his shoulder, breathing slowly through his nose. 

They haven’t done this before but for some reason, it’s the very thing Harry needs right now. It grounds him, takes his mind off all the nuisances that have been irritating him today, and puts him in a place where he’s safe. 

Harry can’t tell how long he sits like this. It’s obviously several minutes because he can feel his feet start to tingle as his legs go numb. He shifts a little in his position, moaning around Merlin’s thumb in his mouth as something in his back pops. Immediately Merlin has his other hand in Harry’s hair, smoothing the curls back. His fingers come to rest in the back of Harry’s head, drawing soothing circles there.

Harry starts to drift off again, letting Merlin massage a spot at the base of his skull that often gives him a tension headache. Today, though, the small touches let his cock fill slowly. 

“Is the puppy calm now?” Merlin asks once he has finally terminated the call.

Harry opens his eyes and looks up at his husband. He blinks slowly and huffs in the affirmative, not daring to let go of Merlin’s thumb.

“I know this is tough on you, my love.” Merlin twists one of Harry’s locks around his finger. “Being trapped with me.”

Harry wants to protest but Merlin keeps his hold on him so that he only shakes his head ever so slightly.

“I am taking good care of you, aren’t I?” Merlin asks and there is something low and sultry in his voice.

Harry blinks once.

“But you miss our Eggsy.”

Another blink.

“It’s not enough for you to hear him through the wall, is it? And to let him hear us?”

Blink.

“Do you want to do another video call?”

Harry groans. The one time they’ve tried that hadn’t really been his thing, feeling too much like watching and making porn at the same time (which was exactly what Merlin had gone for).

“Then how about… we call the boy tonight, ask him to join us in the backyard… we in ours, he in his, of course… and I take you in the garden again.”

Harry’s cock plumps fully, straining against his trousers. He blinks rapidly, trying to nod.

Merlin huffs a little laugh. “I knew you’d like that. My beautiful puppy.” He leans down to press a kiss to the crown of Harry’s head. “I do have some more work to do until then. Do you want to stay for that?”

Blink.

“Would the puppy like something bigger in its mouth?”

Blink.

“Get it.”

Harry straightens, the pain in his back all but forgotten. He reaches up and unzips Merlin trousers. He frees Merlin’s cock, the shaft semi-hard in his hand. Then he opens his mouth and lets Merlin pull out his thumb, spit dribbling down his chin.

“I love you, Daddy.”

“And I you, my love. My darling puppy. There’s no one I’d rather be stuck with then you, you know that, don’t you?”

Harry nods, placing a gentle kiss to Merlin’s knuckles. “I feel the same, love. Just had a bad day.”

“It happens. We’ll make it better together.”

“I know, Hamish.”

“Go on, then. My next call is in five minutes and I’d rather have you settled by then.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Harry dives forward and takes Merlin’s cock into his mouth, letting his length slide down his tongue as far as he can take him until the very tip hits the back of his throat. He settles against Merlin’s thigh again, letting his husband thread his fingers through his hair.

“Good boy,” Merlin murmurs as he begins to type with his free hand.

Harry doesn’t pay attention to Merlin’s conference call. He just lets his voice wash over him as he rests with Merlin’s cock in his mouth. It’s true, there’s no one he’d rather be stuck with than Merlin. And if every now and then, they can put on a show for Eggsy and vice versa… things were going to be alright.


End file.
